Of Heroes And Villains
by laFia
Summary: There are no heroes without villains. It was a little known fact that Thracia already had its own hero even before Leaf.


**Disclaimer:** Obviously no own.

* * *

_A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself. _

_-**Joseph Campbell**_

* * *

**Hunger**

Being a prince meant he would never feel the pain of hunger. He would never know the desperate need to fill one's stomach. But as he grew up and began to see the world outside of the castle, he saw a glimpse of the enemy his people had to fight on daily basis. Starvation.

(Trabant began to cut down his meals under the guise of losing appetite as a small attempt to preserve the food they have. He knew it would never be enough, hence he made a promise to himself one day he would bring a change to this country.)

-ooo-

**Crown**

He was crowned the day after his father's funeral. With Thracia was thrown into peril after the confrontation with Lenster's Lanceritter, an empty throne would make everything even worse. As he received the crown placed upon his head, he recited the silent vow he made in front of his father's dead body. One day he would reunite the whole Thracia Peninsula. No matter what price he would have to pay for it.

(Contrary to popular belief, the vow wasn't made out of revenge. It was always a dream of his father and him to reunite the whole peninsula, to make their country prosper as she ought to be.)

-ooo-

**Monster**

They called him "Hyena King". Oh how he laughed on the title they gave him. They thought he would feel insulted with such petty callings, but no. He took it as praise instead. After all hyenas are survivors; the world was just acknowledging Thracians ability to survive despite their disadvantages.

(He already decided if it took a monster to feed his people, then he would be the vilest monster the world ever known.)

-ooo-

**Human**

He ought to be joyous. Cuan was dead; it was only a matter of time before the Northern Peninsula fell into his hand. But all his focus was directed to the sniveling mess of a child in his arms. The logical solution was to kill the girl, yet he supposed he could make an exception this time.

(He would never tell anyone, but it was one of the decisions he never regretted to make.)

-ooo-

**Pride**

The first time Altenna finally managed to fly solo, he watched the whole flight with a proud expression on his face. If Cuan was watching over his daughter he must be rolling in his grave by now. Then again, if the dead could die again, Cuan must be already keeled over and over from hearing the said daughter addressed him as "father".

(There was a genuine pride deep inside of him from watching the glorious flight though. Somehow seeing the wielder of Gae Bolg taking a flight in the sky gave him hope. A hope in which his dream was merely another step away from being realized.)

-ooo-

**Legacy**

He marched forward to the battlefield fearlessly, befitting to a King like him. It didn't matter whether he knew it was a losing battle or not. He had a role given to him, thus he would play his part until the end. For Thracia, there was nothing he wouldn't do.

(As he fell down to the hard ground of his motherland, he saw a glimpse of the future and there laid everything he ever wanted to see. He smiled in satisfaction even though his vision blurred, knowing he could hand over the rest of the work to Arion and Altenna in peace now. His job was done. His dream would be realized. He had won.)

* * *

**A/N:** This particular plot bunny haunted me for months and now I finally managed to write it down. I have no regret. So the idea behind this piece was actually come from a discussion in the forum about Alvis. Long story short, it went on until we started talking on how Trabant is actually much better than Alvis, both as hero and villain. And I totally agreed.

* * *

_It really doesn't matter whether it's the villain or the hero. Sometimes the villain is the most colorful. But I prefer a part where you don't know what he is until the end. _

_-**Glenn Ford**_


End file.
